Happy Birthday Italy Brothers!
by Midori Hara
Summary: It's March 17, Feliciano and Romanos' birthday. Did everyone forget? Rated T for Romano's dirty mouth. -Oneshot-


**_Ahaha! I actually DID write this and post it up to DeviantArt on their actual birthday ^^; I just forgot to upload it here! -shot-_**

**_Please enjoy the randomness! Thanks!_**

**_-Jen_**

* * *

"Damn that bastard, Spagna."

_Thunk!_

"Damn him for forgetting my birthday!"

_Thunk!_

Romano sat with his legs out over the window ledge at his and Spain's bedroom window that was directly above the front door. He hoped that if he kept flinging objects out the window, he might eventually hit Spain or any oncoming trespasser.

"Damn him, damn him and his fucking tomatoes to hell!" He hurled one of Spain's boots toward the ground as hard as he could.

_THUD!_

"Ow! Nii-chan! I know you have anger issues but don't take it out on me!"

The Southern Italian froze, another projectile ready in his hand, and looked down and out of the window at his sibling below. Feliciano was sitting on the ground, looking up at him with tears in his eyes. "What do you want, Venaciano?" Romano growled.

"Ve~ I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house!" The younger sibling chirped with a big grin on his face.

Romano felt the blood rise to his face. No way in hell would he go to his little brother's house with that damned macho potato looming around! No! But he didn't want to start screaming at Feli, he didn't like to see him cry. He sighed, "Is that damn potato bastard gonna be there?!"

Feliciano shook his head, almost sadly. "He went to another country to do business with them," he shrugged, "Ve~ Germany told me to stay at home and watch over Prussia!"

The older brother sighed again, so the potato bastard would be out of the house? Fine. As long as the potato bastard's albino brother would stay out of the way. "Fine. I'll come."

"Yay!"

_Sigh._

~.~.~.~

"Ve~! We're here! I need to just go in and make sure the coast is clear, nii-chan!"

Romano stood there, the closed front door at his back, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his brother to give the sign that was okay to come in. The macho potato had told Feliciano what while he was gone, that he had to be extremely careful in minding the house. Which he did, or seemed to do at least.

The door opened slowly, the darkness inside less than inviting. "NII-CHAAANNNNNN!" Before Romano could get his bearings, Feliciano flew out from the darkness and flying-tackled him, nearly knocking him to the ground. Tears were streaming from his eyes and his whimpers came out in little "ve~"'s, he was as pale as a ghost, and was trembling as if he had just seen one. "Th-th-th-there's someone in there! Wahhh~!

"Idiot, it's probably just that albino bastard trying to give you a damn scare!" Romano tried to push his brother off, but to no avail. "Dammit! Get off! I'll go in with you if you're too fucking afraid, okay?!"

The younger Italian sniffled, and nodded. He clung to his brother like a fly to flypaper as they entered the house.

As soon as the Vargas brothers stepped inside, the door behind them slammed shut. The darkness engulfed them.

"D-dammit! Who the fuck turned off the lights?!" Aside from his younger brother's whining, Romano heard the shuffling of feet. Someone was there in the house. And hopefully it wasn't that albino bastard's idea of a joke.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" The room was suddenly flooded with light and Romano saw a large majority of the other countries waving their arms in the air as if to attract attention, or just waving. From out of nowhere, a flying Spain clung to Romano.

"Lovi~!"

"Get off, you fucking bastard Spagna! You forgot my birthday, dammit!" Romano shouted, kicking Spain hard in the shin. HARD.

Nearly doubling over from the pain, Spain persisted to hug Romano even if it meant his own death. "Lovi~ I would never forget your birthday! I put together this whole party for you and Feliciano!" he cooed, grinning at the both of them.

"You fucking liar! You're making all that up dammit!" The Italian murmured, trying to escape the feeling of burning in his cheeks.

Feliciano, for the most part, was stunned. "Ve~! Germany! You're here! I thought you were away! And America's here too! And England! And China, Russia, and Japan too! France nii-chan is here! And so is Switzerland! Hungary and Austria! Oh! And Sweden and Finland! You all came!"

The majority of the nations were clapping and giving a "Happy Birthday!" cheer. Wearing party hats, or holding gifts.

Alfred was wearing a red, white, and green party hat, and was struggling to force Arthur into one as well, grinning all the while. "Oh! You guys! We all made you a cake! Iggy here was gonna make it, but we all talked him outta it!"

"More like forced me, you idiotic git!"

"But anyway!" he continued, "Happy Birthday! From all of us!"

"Happy Birthday Feliciano and Romano!"


End file.
